Mythical gladiators
by Belgrath
Summary: Plz read Set 6 months after the giant war the gods are victorious though hazel has died the gods are worried about a war between the two camps so they decided to make a friendly gladiator tournament to find the best demigod of the year the prize immortality for the year who will you support the heroes of Greek myth who rival Hercules or the last legion of Rome!
1. Prologue

a/n hey guys this is an idea i came up with with a friend a while back . now i own it and am the sole author it used to be a crossover now its not this ch is more of a short prologue and ch 1 will be out this week hopefully oh and sorry for my lack of grammar my beta isnt here right now and i wanted to get this out to you all asap but it'll be better for ch 1 anyway follow favourite and review!

Chapter 1  
On Olympus  
Percy pov  
Why we were here I'll never know. It had been six month's since the giant giant war and here I think we'll get some peace but the fates had other plans. Hero's Zeus boomed step forward. So me annabeth and the rest of the seven went over and knelt at zuesses feet. Hero's you have done the gods an invaluable service. We feel however that there is still a threat of war between the two camps so to avoid this we decided once per year your two camps shall take place in a friendly gladiator tournament to find the best demigod of the year. The tournament begins in 3 weeks and the rules will be explained Friday any questions?


	2. Chapter 1 rules of battle

Chapter 1 rules of battle

Friday Percy pov "Well today the rules for the tournament would be explained" I thought to myself while sitting at my table at dinner. Suddenly in a bright flash of light Hermes appeared before us we all bowed respectfully . "Lord Hermes it's an honor to have you back at camp". Said chiron "Thank you Chiron but I'm in a hurry I've got to go to camp Jupiter and explain the rules to them "Hermes said. "The rules are each camp will have all campers fight each other until each camp has ten warriors each ". "The campers of camp half blood will traval to new rome were the legion has built a magical coliseum where the camps will battle each other until a winner is chosen the winner shall be immortal until the next tournament any weapon or power is allowed but no killing understand"? Yes we all said "good well that's all oh wait annabeth you will go on ahead to design the coliseum so you will automatically be in the tournament . That is all see you all in 3 weeks! " And then he was gone I looked around and everyone had shocked faces even though there'd known about the tournament for 2 days Flashback Wensday after we got back from Olympus Annabeth pov "Chiron we need a camp meaning now we have important news." Ok Chiron said Later as the camp sat around the fire I explained what the gods told us. "Since the giant war and the Romans attacking the gods decided for us to have a yearly gladiator tournament to avoid a future demigod war "I said . But as soon as I finished cheers erupted I sighed dumb battle instinct . End flashback I didn't wait for it to sink in I left to the Poseidon cabin. Would deal with it all tomorrow.

A/n well there is chapter 1 the first Post was the prologue not ch1 sorry for the mix up next will be Octavians pov he'll play an important role in the story later on follow favorite and review! Pllz and thank you :)


	3. Chapter 2 grudges and ambitions

A/n okay since I finally got a review im not giving up! This chapter is short but gives us insight into octavians evil little mind :) next chapter will be longeer there will be some action Please note there will be grammar errors in this story as mine isn't the greatest but ill try and catch as many as possible so please stay with me as also follow favorite and please review

Chapter 2

Octavian p o v

It had been six months" SIX MONTHS"! Octavian thought bitterly ever since the defeat of the giants and the glorification of those cursed Greeks. Especially that idiot son of Poseidon. "I'll make you pay I swear by mars I will". I smirked as I wondered the newly rebuilt city of new Rome. As I was doing this darek sates a son of mars of the first cohort ran up to me panting "Octavian" he said "come quickly lord mercury is in the senate house everyone is meeting there".

Together dark and I entered the senate house as lord mercury began to speak "PEOPLE OF ROME!" He boomed "I am here to bring news of an event that will ensure another demigod war can never happen again." I scowled as everyone else cheered . "To do this the gods have decreed once a year the camps will meet in new Rome to take part in the mythical gladiators tournemt. The prize for the winner immortality _ at this everyone gasped . At least until the next tournament he smiled Yes! I shouted in my head "finally I could have my opportunity to become proctor." He finished explaining the rules and that we were to build a coliseum under the watch of that horrible daughter of Minerva and that the tournament began in 3 weeks with that he disappeared .

Reyna stood up and addressed us "romans you have your instructions children of Vulcan will begin construction of the coliseum. " In the meantime we shall hold battles to determine who will compete in the tournament meeting adjourned." I got up and tried to talk to renaya " Renaya don't you thi- she cut me off 'shut it I don't want to hear how were better than camp half-blood that kind of thinking has caused nothing but pain" she stated firmly I turned and stormed out back to my barracks. On my way back I was livid "how dare she! I am a desendent of appolo she wont be in power much longer soon I will lead new rome." I laughed insanely. When I got there I checked I still had my surprise ready for the son of Neptune satisfied and grinning I fell asleep confident he would pay.


	4. Chapter 3 prophecys and champions

A/n**hey I'm back thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter will show you who is picked for the Greek side of the tournament as well as the prophecy that outlines the plot for this story the prophecy will rhyme I can't do it in uncle ricks style so pardon that also I'm taking an idea from my friend thelostrelic a/ns and putting in a trivia question for each chapter! They will be Greek roman myth related harry potter or random movie trivia submit answers through pm you are allowed to use Google The winner will get a shout out and a chance to submit ideas for the story ideas are not guarantees but are majorly considered **

**Trivia question one name how zueses mother saved him from being swallowed by his father? **

**Anyway here is chapter three follow favorite and plz review!**

Percy pod I woke up to the early morning sun and a loud knocking on my door. "Seaweed brain!" annabeth yelled "get your fish butt out here for breakfast!" I smiled "typical annabeth "I thought always impatient "fine I'm coming "I said still

We walked to the dining pavilion and sat down after sacrificing are food to the gods we talked and laughed mostly at the Stoll brothers who were being stupid. When we were done annabeth came over and sat beside me I kissed her sweetly." Oh Percy can you believe it it's all over no more titans or giants or proph"- annabeth suddenly stopped so did I because at that moment green smoke billowed out of Rachel as she began to speak "demigods of Greece and Rome shall meet for the ultimate prize they shall compete and thus a legend they shall be but beware!" "Unseen enemy's lie in wait the son of the sea they most hate tears of grief he shall weep rage will come strong and deep and in that hour shall he unleash the sea gods unknown power the foe will then completely loose but then shall demigods hear terrible news and loose some that are dear to you."

She slumped forward unconscious as hushed whispers echoed throghout the room words like Percy… annabeth …. Not THE power... I suddenly went cold with fear and looked at annabeth her reaction was dread pure fear her face had gone white and she shook in my arms. " what is it I asked?" she didn't answer Chiron said we'd discuss it with renaya when we got to the roman camp. For now we had to figure out who would be competing so we went to the arena .

Chiron p o v

As I watched from the sidelines hiding my fear as I watched Leo battle nico Leo was using his fire abilities to great effect burning any undead nico summoned . On the other hand though nico was a great swordsman slicing chopping and jabbing at Leo left and right Leo could hardly defend himself with his sledgehammer they continued for half an hour before they both got angry Leo encased his hammer in so much fire every other fighter in the arena backed away ,nico summed shadows so dark the sun was put out and his sword was also incased in fire only this was fire so black it could only be from hades itself. They charged Leo fed up because of his adhd and nico because his heritage I watched calm as ever . when they met there was a massive explosion when it cleared nico stood over Leo victorious it continued like that all day Percy vs. clarrease annabeth vs Connor and Travis thalia vs a camper from Hecate cabin finally the demigods were Percy annabeth Leo nico clarries drake moris of Ares josh solice of Apollo thalia Adam vret son of Hecate and annabeths brother Malcolm. Heros well done you are the best this camp has go now and rest . As they left I wondered if this tournament is a good idea

A/N** what does the prophecy mean what unknown power is it talking about? And why are Chiron and annabeth so worried? You'll have to wait to find out follow favorite and plzz review it makes my day when you review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n hey guys im back im so sorry for the long wait. I had to wait to have my dad fix my laptop but thats done now so yay! updates will be more frequent oh and sorry if the chapters are short they will be longer when the tournemnt begins Anyway thanks to everyone who followed favorite and reviewed. Time for this chapters triva question in lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring what is the name of the fire demon gandolf fights in the mines of moria? shout out to thetigerliley for answering last ch triva correctly kay here's chapter 4 dont forget to follow favorite and review!**

chapter four bleak dreams love and dark plans

2 weeks before the tournament begins

percy p o v

"why me!" i screamed "every time I think i get to relax something comes along and ruins it". i said as i was training in the arena . I thought back to when i went to bed after rachel gave the prophecy .

flashback/ dream  
I was standing in my fathers palace and he had a worried exspresion on his face. "percy" my father said "you must be careful in this tournament. there are old enamey's of yours who's sole purpose is to make you suffer. hoping that you'll be weakend over your grief."  
"great" i thought "another guy that wants me dead." My father continued "my unknown power the prophecy talks about is something I only used once before." It is more powerful than my command of storms and earthquakes and only can be used when i am at my angriest." he said seriously " I have given it to you because you are my only demigod son." i never gave it to any of my other demigod children because if you are not strong enough it will kill you." Percy" my father said be careful you have been through the pit and lived. " "This power however could kill an army in seconds."Be safe son" he said as my dream faded.  
As i was remembering this annabeth walked in. "seaweed brain! she said as she kissed me. "hi wise girl" i replied kissing her back . We made out for what felt like forever .After our trip through the pit we were inseparable you don't go through hell and not become devoted to someone . I already had a ring i was going to propose to annabeth in new Rome . I had asked renaya if we could live in new rome and she agreed. As i was thinking about our future together an IM broke me from my thoughts. It was frank with a look on his face . "annabeth you need to get here now i know its a week early but octavions trial is coming up and the gods want a master statigest here to make sure he doesnt leave." " "Ok" annabeth said ill be there in to days" she disconnected the rainbow and turned to me with a worried look but i stopped that with a kiss.

octavion {dreaming}  
"Is everything ready?" a shadowy figure asked me "yes my lord" i replied "Good' He said remember you must do anything to keep them unaware and when your in the tournament use the weapon i gave you even the curse of achiles cant stop it and with jackson in a state of grief he will be killable." "What about my reward" I asked . "You kill jackson and once the greeks are inslaved are and the gods are killed you will have your reward ." "In preparation suddenly a dark glow sounded me now you are unkillable in battle." "Do not fail me.


	6. Chapter 5 Octavions war trial

**A/n hey guys im back (Terminator voice) okay a few things first off I want you to review even if you are a guest or visitor to this story. Reviews keep me motivated to continue as long as they are not flames I'm happy with any and all reviews so plz even if you are a guest, review! Second, the trivia question from a previous chapter shall remain until someone at least tries . Finally, only one more chapter after this one till the tournament starts, also this chapter may be short and deals with Octavions trial for killing Gwen and his actions during the giant war. So as always follow favorite and REVIEW! ps I will not be updating for a week 2 at most because of having my wisdom teeth pulled**  
**CHAPTER 5 OCTAVIONS WAR TRIAL**  
A week and a half before the tournament begins  
(on Olympus)  
Percy p o v  
"Its time", I thought ,"time for you to pay for Gwen ". We were all here, the six of the prophecy , the fifth cohort ,Renya ,Nico, Chiron and Lumpa. I was pulled from my thoughts as Jupiter- the gods were all in roman form accept for Athena and Poseidon -started speaking . " We are here to commence the trial of Octavion, legacy of Apollo ."The charges are as follows, the murder of Gwen of the fith cohart, knowing the location of the Athenian Parthenon and not giving it to the Greeks ." Annabeth and Athena glared murder at him. "And acting as a spy for Giea and the giants during the war. How do you plead?" " Not guilty Lord Jupiter" he replied. Jupiter gave a curt nod .  
"We will start with the murder of gwen. Percy " athena said "please state your story of what happened." " Well, we had just won the war games and the fith cohort were celebrating. Nobody was paying attention when we heard a shout and then we all saw Gwen lying there with a spear sticking out of her and she died but came back thanks to the doors of death" I said "Nico is what Percy tells us true?" Jupiter asked. " Yes" Nico said "she died but came back." "Was it Octavion who did this?" "Yes" nico replied " LIES" Octavion screamed . " HE'S A GREEK AND A SON OF PLUTO! THEY ALWAYS LIE!" Jupiter roared " YOU ARE NOT TO SPEEK UNLESS SPOKEN TO" " Do not forget " Lumpa growled "He has expressed violent tendencies while training with me. " " True" Jupiter said " On to the second charge. Is it true that you know where the Atheanian Parthinon was ? " " Yes" Octavion replied " Is it also true that you harbor a grudge against Athena's children? " Yes, they are no use to any one. I was glad they were all being killed." he said.  
"WHAT!" I screamd " YOU NEARLY GOT ANNABETH AND I KILLED IN TARTORUS!" I was so angry the floor was cracking and the room was shaking. I summoned all the water I could and was going to drown him if it was the last thing i did . "PERCY" my father shouted, " remember what we talked about " he said. I calmed down but only barely. After that they discussed Octavions part in the giant war . He confessed to letting Giea know which giant to send to Camp Jupiter while i was there, orchestrating Leos possession by grain spirits and nearly killing Frank but killing Hazel insted. After many hours Athena stood up. "Octavion we have found you guilty of all charges." At this we all cheered . "However as much as I'd like to kill you, you are to be spared." she continued "We have decided to give you another chance to prove your loyalty. You will compete in the tournament. If you win, all charges will be dismissed and you will be reinstated as prophet. We do this because your case matches closely with Luke's ." We all paused for a moment. " He redeemed himself and we believe you can too." she said " Don't betray us again or you will regret it. You are going to be watched. Case dismissed!" she said and all the gods vanished. It wasn't what we wanted. We wanted him to die for what he did. At least everyone could tear him apart in the tournament. I thought I knew thats what the others were thinking too.


	7. Chapter 6 The Gathering of demigods

A/n Hey guys im finally back ! I know i took a hiatus im sorry i had some college stuff to sort out anyway im back. So a few things 1 this is a short chapter more filler than anything next chapter is the tournament and will have the first round so action ahead 2this story will contain flashbacks for house of hades once i read it so be warned ,but not till the middle of the story 3 yay! hoh is relasing 2 days after my birthday there will be no updates till i finish hoh 3 who do you think will die in hoh n why? leave it in your review dont say percy or annabeth because rick cant kill either of them because A there too important to the story B it would ruin the last book and c all percabeth fans would kill him and he would loose massive amounts of readers . any way follow favorite and REVIEW!  
CHAPTER vI (6) THE GATHERING OF DEMIGODS  
Percy POV  
I stood on the deck of the Argo II Annabeth by my side today we were all traving to new Rome and tommarow the tournament would start. As i was thinking this New Rome came into view along with the 12th legion gleaming in full armor . We touched down and disembarked then I walked up to reyna smiling " how our you" I asked? " fine she answered "hows camp'?  
"great" I said " we got everything rebuilt" She nodded "heros welcome back to new Rome. " we all cheered" She continued we are here to declare an end to the war amd began era of friendship between Greek and Roman . Tommarow we begin the tournament and compete for glory. The hour grows late so let us now go and have the welcoming all ran ,  
The feast was great and everyone and everyone laughed talked and joked Every few minutes I noticed octavion shooting annabeth and I dirty looks.  
When dinner was over Jason and Reyna stood " we welcome you all once agin to Rome and hope you all find your stay comfortable now friends go and rest and may the best demigod win ! Afterwords annabeth and I took a stroll through the city her head on my shoulder "isnt it great her percy annabeth murmurs no more war or giants just you and me and peace?" "yes i said as i kissed her lovingly soon after we returned to our barreks and kissed good night 'I love you percy" " i love you too annabeth" i said all the while mindful of the item i knew carried everywhere with me . AS i fell asleep my mind had to thoughts one of annabeth and the other the tournament wich filled me jiy anticipation and a tiny flicker of fear...


End file.
